


Drinking Tea

by GreenSelkie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSelkie/pseuds/GreenSelkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "accidental" mix-up on Midori's part results in Hisame and Rhajat drinking some rather special tea... (Hisame/Rhajat pornfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

Rhajat sighed as she inhaled the fragrance of the tea Hisame had set out for them. They were sitting across from each other in wooden chairs, set up at a small table in Hisame's quarters.

"You seem much more relaxed, Rhajat," Hisame noted, "I'm not sure you even need the tea today."

"Heh... My charms have only increased in power since I started drinking with you," Rhajat responded, "It doesn't matter if I'm calm, the tea clearly helps me focus my spells, so I'm not going to break the habit."

Rhajat kept telling herself that it was the tea that helped her, but in the back of her mind she had doubts. Why was it that tea never calmed her when she drank it by herself? How come she found it easier to focus whenever she met with Hisame, regardless of whether tea was involved?

Rhajat knew the answer to both of those questions, but pushed it to the back of her mind. She was just the creepy stalker girl who cursed people. It was a miracle that someone like Hisame would even want to be friends with her, so she  wasn't going to push her luck.

Hisame looked at Rhajat as she stirred her tea, appearing to be deep in thought.

"This tea should be especially helpful," Hisame said, "Midori said she got it from a member of the Wind Tribe."

"My father has mentioned Wind Tribe tea before, but I've never tried it," Rhajat mused. "Well then, shall we?"

Hisame nodded, and he and Rhajat raised their cups to their lips. The tea had a very sweet taste, and filled both of them with warmth.

As they put their cups down, Hisame noticed Rhajat's face was red.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'm... ah... fine," Rhajat muttered.

In fact, Rhajat was not fine at all. She felt a warm tingling in between her legs, which only grew stronger as Hisame continued staring at her.

Suddenly, Hisame bent over as if in pain. Breathing hard, he sat back up and crossed his legs to try and hide the source of his discomfort. Unfortunately, the look Rhajat was giving him only made his problem worse. 

Rhajat pushed back her chair and got up, moving towards him.

"Oh crap, she knows," Hisame thought to himself, preparing to apologize.

Rhajat dropped to her knees, and placed her hands on the zipper of his bulging pants.

"You've helped me so much... what kind of a friend would I be if I couldn't help you too? We're friends, aren't we?"

Hisame nodded hastily in response, not trusting himself to speak without moaning.

Rhajat took this as consent, and undid Hisame's pants, revealing his erection. Rhajat licked her hand to lubricate it before wrapping it around her friend's cock, causing him to gasp. Rhajat starting moving her hand up and down his shaft, feeling even more warmth flooding her body as she pleasured him.

Hisame gripped the sides of his chair as Rhajat started to speed up, rotating her hand back and forth as she did so. Hisame's breaths came in rapid gasps as his mind started to go blank, until he finally reached his climax. He opened his eyes to find a surprised looking Rhajat staring up at him, the front of her shirt covered in his cum.

The implications of what they had just allowed to happen caused them to mentally scold themselves, albeit for different reasons.

Hisame: "She clearly isn't feeling well, why the fuck would I take advantage of her like that! She might never forgive me! Why does she have to be so fucking attractive, I'm hard again, fuck!"

Rhajat: "What the fuck did I just do. I knew I was being too forward and I did it anyway, I'm such a fucking idiot! He probably thinks I'm a pervert now, on top of everything else!"

"Look, maybe we should just pretend this never happened," Hisame said, breaking the silence.

"You mean... you'd still be willing to be my friend?" Rhajat asked hopefully.

"Of course I would! I'm the one who forced you to give me a hand job in the middle of a tea party, I should be apologizing to you!" Hisame responded, placing his face in his hands.

"You didn't force me to do anything, Hisame! I don't know what came over me, thinking that you'd want someone like me to do something like that for you," Rhajat replied, on the verge of tears. "I should just leave."

"What do you mean, someone like you? You're an amazing person, Rhajat, and there's no one I'd rather do things like this with!" Hisame shouted, realizing as he said it that it was true.

Rhajat blushed, shocked by Hisame's words.

"If that's really true, then..." Rhajat started, trailing off into mumbling.

"I didn't quite catch that," Hisame replied, trying to regain his composure.

"I said... Will you go out with me?!" Rhajat half-shouted, glad to finally be saying it.

"Yes!" Was Hisame's enthusiastic response, surprising even himself at how eager he was to say it. Spending time alone with Rhajat had revealed another side of her, a side Hisame really liked.

"So... what now?" Hisame asked,

"You still have an erection," Rhajat pointed out.

"You're dripping down the side of your leg," Hisame countered.

Rhajat smiled and started taking off her clothes.


	2. Lovers

Rhajat shivered with anticipation as she placed he entrance over the tip of Hisame's dick. She couldn't imagine how it would fit, but she trusted human biology over her own instincts.

Slowly, she lowered herself, moaning as Hisame's warm shaft slid into her. Hisame let out sounds of pleasure as well, speaking once Rhajat reached his base.

"Fuck... how are you so tight?"

"It's not my fault, your dick is just big," Rhajat gasped, starting to move up and down, going farther up each time.

"Well, I'm not going to last very long if you keep my cock in a vice grip every time," Hisame replied, only half joking.

"Ah... neither am I... you're just so big, and warm..." Rhajat moaned, picking up speed.

"Yeah, well..." Hisame was cut off by Rhajat's pussy tightening even more around his dick, causing him to cum without warning.

"Fuck, you weren't kidding!" Hisame and Rhajat exclaimed simultaneously, both blushing furiously.

Rhajat felt Hisame stiffen inside of her and grinned, resuming her movement. "I guess we should thank Midori for not checking this tea, huh?"

"Wait, you don't mean..." Hisame started to ask, before realizing the answer was obvious at this point.

Instead, Hisame starting responding to Rhajat's thrusts with ones of his own, slapping noises echoing around the room. 

"Ah... Hisame, I love you... tell me you love me too..." Rhajat begged, at the edge of another orgasm. 

"Rhajat, I love you!" Hisame obliged her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she clamped down on him for the second time.

Hisame unloaded into her again, shaking with ecstasy. Rhajat released her hold on Hisame and stood up, his seed overflowing and running down the inside of her leg.

"Do you see what you've done?" Rhajat teased him, "I want you to clean me up. Of course, I would be willing to do the same for you..."

Hisame became hard again at the thought of what Rhajat was suggesting. He stood up and lay down on his back on the floor, watching as Rhajat sauntered over to him. The young girl lowered her dripping pussy towards his mouth, positioning herself so that her mouth was above his cock. 

Hisame gave her entrance an experimental lick, and Rhajat responded by engulfing his stiff dick in her mouth. Hisame slowly pushed his tongue inside of Rhajat, causing her to moan, which pleasured Hisame even more. As Rhajat bobbed her head up and down to such him off, Hisame grabbed Rhajat's ass, pulling her downwards to push his tongue deeper.

Rhajat squirmed in pleasure. Not one to be outdone, Rhajat pushed her mouth down onto Hisame's cock all the way down to the base, causing him to moan loudly. Their moans pushed each other over the edge, and Hisame came in Rhajat's mouth while she released her juices into his mouth.

Rhajat turned to look at Hisame, his cum driving down her chin. "It looks like you're done. Not that I'm complaining, I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you sleep here tonight? We can tell the others tomorrow," Hisame said, yawning.

"That sounds like a great idea," Rhajat smiled, and climbed into Hisame's bed.

Hisame got in beside her, pulling a blanket over both of them.

As they drifted off to sleep, both of them wondered about the same thing.

"Does Midori have any more of that tea?"


End file.
